Crimson Gaze
by pa1ntap1cture
Summary: The X-men were called to the scene right after the Morlock Massacre in New York by a dear friend... FULL SUMMERY INSIDE BE SURE TO READ Warnings: graphic non-con, language, disturbing imagery, slash
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT DETAILS PLEASE READ NOTE IN CHAPTER ONE!**

 **Summery:** The X-men were called to the scene right after the Morlock Massacre in New York by a dear friend. When they arrive, blood and carnage everywhere is what they find, except for two survivors. One a Morlock child. The other a young man, young mutant, with critically life threatening injuries from Victor Creed. After taking him to the mansion to help him recover, some things about the stranger are unveiled. Is this man a friend or foe? And what the hell would a man like Mister Sinister want with him?

 **Notes!**

 **1.) This story starts DURING the Morlock Massacre with my take on Remy getting attacked by Sabertooth.**

 **2.) STORM IS NOT PART OF THE X-MEN RIGHT NOW! I MADE HER THE LEADER OF THE MORLOCKS IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS!**

 **3.) Some characters might have already joined the X-men when they shouldn't have been there during this time period. One I am thinking of is Wolverine, I don't think he was part of the team at this time and Storm. If that's the case disregard my top note, but no she is leader of the Morlocks.**

 **4.) Obviously this story is quite the mixed AU.**

 **5.) I AM NOT CAJUN SO SINCERLY APOLOGIZE IF MY ATTEMPT TO TAKE ON REMY'S ACCENT OFFENDS ANYONE! I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN I PROMISE!**

 **(If you have any tips for me they would be very much welcome loves)**

Now, enjoy!

* * *

"Merde!" the panicked cry of the young thief echoed through the dark tunnel, but the screams of lives meeting untimely ends easily drowned it out anyways.

When the silhouette in front of torch light that had emerged around the corner at the end of this particular tunnel became more clear Remy skidded to such an abrupt halt that he almost dropped the little pink-haired mutant child.

The little girl looked up at him through teary eyes, "A-Am I going to-?"

His heart throbbed painfully as he glanced down at her his thoughts running wild as he bit his lip nervously then took a deep breath.

 _'Have t' do somethin'.'_

The uncertainty he felt made it difficult for him to even form words.

Remy glanced back toward the dark figure several feet away taking a moment to scan his surroundings.

 _'There!'_

Quickly he darted over to the large pipe drain where he'd spotted it were a lot of large rotting boxes in front of it.

He sat her down against the grate that drained the running water and leaned forward.

"Non, petite. No Remy won' let ya die, but right now he needs y' t'be very quiet an' still. Don' come out no matter what 'appens." he spoke in a hushed tone.

Her lip trembled at the thought of being left alone with these animals that had just started all this blood and carnage.

Remy wiped her tears with his thumb, "Pauve ti bete... What's your name?"

"S-Sarah..."

"Ooh, dat's pretty. Well den Sarah, do y' think y' can do dis for ol' Remy?

He was relieved when he got a hesitant nod.

"Good I'll be back." he said quickly, putting the barricade of abandoned boxes back where the were so that they hid the child from sight.

A loud growl echoed at the end of the tunnel and Remy felt his blood run cold as he realized just who it was that had been looking for him.

 _'Mon dieu, not him…'_ he pleaded silently.

"Where do ya think yer goin' boy? "

"Nice to see y' too Victor."

The growl that escaped Creed's throat sent chills down his spine, he wasn't in a good mood.

"Don't get cute with me kid! I was enjoyin' myself til I was sent ta fetch yer ass 'cause ya got freaked."

Remy swallowed the lump in his throat, he had to prevent Victor from finding Sarah.

 _'Dis is crazy..'_

"Remy didn' get freaked matou. He didn' know he came down here for a slaughter and he be wantin' no more part in it!"

A smug grin formed upon Sabertooth's face and the young thief got a horrible feeling of dread, his left hand immediately darted for his cards.

The viscous animalistic roar of Sabertooth flooded his eardrums and unfortunately, with the beastly mutant only a couple feet away from him the poor cajun barely hadn't the time to properly charge a card before the huge man took him to the ground.

He threw his arms up pushing with all his strength against the bigger mutant's chest trying to get the man off but he didn't budge.

Instead he laughed cruelly at the pitiful attempts then crushed his left wrist until he felt the bone shatter.

He was tempted to scream when he felt the pain erupt through his arm, but he managed to hold it in.

 _'Merde that hurt!'_

"Ah! Get offa me!"

Sabertooth's amber eyes gleamed with something that made the thief's stomach fill with dread.

 **~ XXX ~**

"So why did Storm call us down ta these sewers again Cyke?"

Scott grumbled something under his breath he was in a bad mood because of a stunt Bobby had pulled before they got off the Blackbird.

Jean rolled her eyes and graciously decided to answer Wolverine's question.

Before she could however the weather controlling mutant herself could be seen flying towards them down the tunnel.

"Storm. What's… going on?" Cyclops asked softly, having noticed her eyes red as if she'd been crying.

"I do not know. Everyone is dead!" the woman cried.

"What?" Scott's arms dropped to his sides in surprise.

"The Morlocks! All of them slaughtered!"

"Oh my stars and garters." Beast whispered softly.

"Everyone shut it!" Wolverine snapped abruptly claws springing forth from his knuckles as his eyes scanned the area.

"Logan?"

Ignoring Scott's yet unasked question, he turned to face the left tunnel. "Someone comin'."

As if on cue, they could hear the water sloshing as something came their way.

"Ororo!" a tearful voice full of desperation called out.

Storm went rigid turning to face the direction herself she felt both a great relief and horror at the sight of Marrow charging down the path.

"Sarah! Oh thank the goddess! I thought everyone was lost." the woman cried taking the sobbing child into her arms.

"What happened here-?"

Jean cut Cyclop's question short when she spoke; "There's someone else too..." she whispered one hand touching her left temple while she searched. "... but they're blocking me somehow."

The little Morlock gasped suddenly, "Yes! He saved me but he's really hurt! I can show you."

Storm glanced down at her small friend uncertainly, she really didn't want her going back through those halls. "We appreciate the offer young one but let us go elsewhere for right now. I am sure they will be able locate him."

"Storm, why don't you take her to the Blackbird and make sure she's alright? We'll meet you there once we find the other survivor." Cyclops suggested after sensing her unease.

She nodded at the man gratefully, "Come with me dear."

"I'll come with you." Jean said joining her side after getting an approving nod from Cyclops.

Once they'd parted ways the three started to make their way down the tunnels, after passing several turns, Wolverine eventually stopped in his tracks and let out a small growl.

Having caught both the attention of Scott and Hank they stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Creed."

"Sabertooth? What interest would he have down here?" Scott asked a little surprised.

"Beats me. All I know is that he was here. I could recognize that scent anywhere."

"That definitely explains the bloodshed my friends."

"Logan could he still be here?" Scott asked.

"No, scent isn't that fresh he's long gone."

 **~ Memory / Dream ~**

The feeling of hands tugging at his clothes, sharp claws gouging into his flesh here and there.

"Non! Y' sick get off me!" he yelled fighting with all his strength to try to crawl out from underneath Victor's much larger frame.

"What was that ya just called me a few moments ago LeBeau? Tomcat? Maybe this will teach ya ta keep yer smartass comments ta yerself." Victor growled lowly into his ear.

Despite his initial intent to try and not give the beast satisfaction, a blood curdling scream tore from Remy's throat as razor sharp clawed fingers gouged deep into his abdomen.

Soon his skin was unveiled to the both the cold water and air of the sewers.

"Victor no! Don' do dis mon ami!"

"Friend now? Sorry kid, hate ta burst yer bubble but I never liked ya." Sabertooth replied running his claws downs his lower back til he felt him tremble.

The sound of a belt buckle being undone echoed in his ears and he shivered against both the cold water and the thought of the many things that might happen in a few moments if he didn't get help.

Without warning sharp claws sunk deep into the flesh on both his hips, and Remy screamed in agony as Sabertooth raked eight gouges starting from the bottom of his lower back all the way down his hips ending half-way through his inner thighs.

Oh god it hurt so bad and there was so much blood that he knew was his own mixing in the dirty water.

After these wounds were inflicted he found any sort of movement caused such excruciating pain that he was seeing black spots.

"Scream an fight all ya want LeBeau, cause I'm goin' ta enjoy this!"

 **~ End Memory / Dream ~**

Terror. Disbelief. Panic. Anger. Cold. Sorrow. Pain… agonizing pain… so much pain. That's the only thing he could thing he could comprehend right now.

However the feeling of warm fuzzy fingers prodding at his neck is what caused red on black eyes to snap open in shock.

The face of a monster covered in blue fur drifted into his line of view and the only thing Remy could think of was the thick patches of hair that had covered Sabertooth's chest, legs, arms, stomach.

He seemed to sense his unease and spoke softly. "Do not worry I only wish to help you."

Another furry blue hand reached down to inspect the still bleeding wound on his naked hip and panic flooded his thoughts he started to try to put distance between them kicking out with a leg.

"N-Non! Get away from me! Quelqu'un aidez-moi s'il vous plaît!" he cried desperately.

He caught the blue creature off guard who fell backward into the ankle deep water with a splash.

Air, his lungs burned he couldn't breathe! He looked around frantically to find a way to escape but then hands were grabbing at him, two a pair of blue furry ones and a second pair which he found belonged to a man possibly a little older than himself wearing some sort of visor.

"Easy, we don't want to hurt you." the second man said in a firm voice.

Everywhere more hands, he needed to get away from these people!

Out of sheer luck he managed to pull an arm free and picked up a rock from the sewer floor.

The two men watched as it started to glow a light pink and he used that moment of distraction to strike.

"Beast look out!" he heard the other man yell.

It landed right between the two before it went off with a small explosion. Immediately he tried to make a run for it, getting on his hands and knees only to scream in pain when his broken wrist was brought back to his attention.

Pushing through the pain that shot up his spine with much effort he started to get to his feet despite the searing pain it caused his body.

 **~ XXX ~**

Wolverine returned from the Blackbird with a blanket like he'd be asked to, but hell if he'd known this was going to be the result when the kid woke up he would have stayed.

He found Cyke and the doc had cornered the young man in sewer drain and were trying to wrestle him out.

After observing the situation for a moment he decided to say something.

"What the hell are ya two doing!?"

Both men stopped, turning to look at him and the kid took the distraction as an advantage and darted out of the small space knocking both men on their asses with a splash.

Scott wasn't down long though and it didn't take him long to tackle him to the ground.

The bone chilling scream of terror that flung from the young face made everyone's ears pound, especially Logan's and if the fact that his hands covering his ears didn't give that away the wince certainly did.

That was it.

Letting out a growl Wolverine stormed over to the two and grabbed Cyclops by the scruff of his neck tossing him a few feet away from the boy then looked to Beast.

The boy didn't get up this time he just laid there and watched silently.

"Both of ya get!" he yelled pointing towards the way they came.

"Excuse me?" Scott asked in his 'authoritative voice'.

"Honestly Cyke can ya not tell the kid's scared! He's injured and more than likely traumatized and yer makin' it worse by cornerin' him like an animal."

"Traumatized? No shit Wolverine, I think anyone who got mauled by Sabertooth to this level would be traumat-"

Splashing could be heard at the mention of his assailants name and they watched as the young man flailed about trying desperately to get up so he could get away.

His wounds seemed to be causing his body to fail him though and the more failed, the more frustrated he became and Wolverine saw some tears fall from his eyes.

"V-Victor… Vic..tor.. non.. non… non! Quelqu'un aidez-moi s'il vous plaît!"

Logan glared daggers at their 'brave leader'. "Way ta go Cyke."

Swallowing the urge to continue the argument and to point out that he was the one leading this team and not Logan, Scott grumbled but made his way back down the tunnel to go wait with Storm and Jean.

When Beast tried to approach the wounded man again Wolverine noticed that the kid's attempts to back up revived.

"Hank, the kid's scared of ya too. Lemme try."

Though the doctor was hesitant, Beast walked to the entrance of the tunnel before glancing back at Logan.

"Logan are you sure you will be able to handle him my friend?"

"Not really, but I'm gonna give it a shot. Go, I'll radio ya if I need help."

A reluctant nod and Beast disappeared after Cyclops.

Logan turned to the boy a couple meters away from him and took a deep breath.

 _'Here goes nothin.'_

* * *

There you go guys, lemme know what you think if you like. Criticism is always welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT DETAILS PLEASE READ NOTE IN CHAPTER ONE!**

 **Summery:** The X-men were called to the scene right after the Morlock Massacre in New York by a dear friend. When they arrive, blood and carnage everywhere is what they find, except for two survivors. One a Morlock child. The other a young man, young mutant, with critically life threatening injuries from Victor Creed. After taking him to the mansion to help him recover, some things about the stranger are unveiled. Is this man a friend or foe? And what the hell would a man like Mister Sinister want with him?

 **Notes!**

 **1.) This story starts DURING the Morlock Massacre with my take on Remy getting attacked by Sabertooth.**

 **2.) STORM IS NOT PART OF THE X-MEN RIGHT NOW! I MADE HER THE LEADER OF THE MORLOCKS IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS!**

 **3.) Some characters might have already joined the X-men when they shouldn't have been there during this time period. One I am thinking of is Wolverine, I don't think he was part of the team at this time and Storm. If that's the case disregard my top note, but no she is leader of the Morlocks.**

 **4.) Obviously this story is quite the mixed AU.**

 **5.) I AM NOT CAJUN SO SINCERLY APOLOGIZE IF MY ATTEMPT TO TAKE ON REMY'S ACCENT OFFENDS ANYONE! I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN I PROMISE!**

 **(If you have any tips for me they would be very much welcome loves)**

Now, enjoy!

* * *

Remy stared up at the remaining man who was apparently called Logan, he didn't say a word just studied him quietly.

He wasn't very tall, but his build made up for that. Something gave him a feeling that out of all three of the men that were just here, this one was the most dangerous.

"I don't blame ya for being scared kid."

The gruff voice snapped him of his thoughts.

Slowly the man started to approach after he picked up the blanket he'd dropped earlier.

When the blanket was held out to him Remy eyed him warily.

"Pourquoi?"

Logan lifted an eyebrow, he had to admit he was surprised the kid was still able to move at all, he was pale as a ghost from exhaustion and likely major blood loss judging from the metallic stench that flooded his nostrils.

He wasn't stupid, he already knew what else happened, he could smell the stench of sex amongst all the blood.

Either way, the kid needed help or he would definitely die within a day or so.

With a heavy sigh he finally responded. "Tu parles anglais?"

Red on black eyes blinked at him in surprised, apparently the man knew how to speak French.

He was hoping to be able to play dumb. Dammit.

"O-Oui... Why ya' doin' dis homme? I don' have anything to give ya."

'He's a Canjun.' Wolverine noted the accent.

"Well yer pretty much stark naked kid, don't look like yer clothes won't do ya any good now. Figured ya'd want some privacy so I went to grab somethin', here." Wolverine explained once again offering the blanket to the younger man who accepted it with a shaky hand.

They remained in silence for a few moments before Logan spoke, "What's yer name kid?"

Logan placed a hand to his head when he suddenly felt like something was invading his head, letting out a small growl when he felt strong waves of unexplained fear being inflicted upon him.

'Is he some sort of telepath?'

He hated having his head messed with but either way, he was trying to keep in mind that the kid needed help.

Turning his attention back to cajun he noted how his eyes flicked back and forth between him and the murky water tainted with his own blood.

"Look kid, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

After a few moments of silence the boy spoke, "Remy."

"Logan."

The kid nodded tiredly, and the shorter man felt the feeling of panic in his mind starting to become stronger making him squirm with discomfort trying to contain himself when it became overwhelming.

He felt like he was going to lose it! This kid was definitely fucking with his head!

Just when he was about to say something the feeling of dread vanished and he heard a splash as the cajun collapsed face first into the water.

"Shit!" Logan breathed and quickly pulled the boy from the water, he was totally out cold.

"Looks like the 'will ya come with us' speech is outta the question here kid." he muttered as he carefully scooped the young man into his arms.

 **~ Xavier Institue (Med Lab) ~**

"What do you think Henry?" Jean asked as she walked into the med lab.

Beast looked up from his patient, pulling the white sheets over his waist.

"With the severity of his injuries and the amount of blood loss, I think this young man is lucky to be alive."

Jean nodded her head and waited for him to continue.

"Lacerations all over the place. His abdomen, chest, and the most notable ones are eight trails where Sabertooth dragged his claws from his lower back all the way down his hips and thighs. He lost a lot of blood because of them."

The redhead place a hand over her mouth in morbid horror, "You don't think he…."

"The kid was stark naked with his clothes shorn on the ground when we found him Jeanie. I think it's safe ta assume so."

Jean gave Logan a sharp glare as he entered the room. "Henry?"

Beast's face turned grim.

"I'm afraid so. His injuries dictate severe sexual assault and among further investigation I did find semen in his body."

"Oh my god."

"Indeed, Sabertooth's vicious that's certain but raping a victim… a male victim for that matter…."

Logan scoffed at the statement causing both to look at him.

"Something you wish to share Logan?" Jean asked curious.

"Creed swings both ways, ya didn't know that?"

Beast blinked, "No I'm afraid I did not."

Logan took a step closer to the unconscious mutant, brushing some hair away from his eyes so he could see the black and blue that littered his right eye.

Hank continued explaining the severity of the man's injuries.

"The wounds that have proven most problems are the ones I described earlier. He lost a lot of blood and quite frankly, any other person would have died. Like most of his wounds they will require stitches, and I don't know how long they will need to heal but one thing is for certain he will be a very unhappy camper when he finds out he has to stay in bed for at least three weeks until I can make sure he doesn't tear the wounds open."

"What of his mutation, do we have any idea what he can do?"

Hank shook his head, "No, I haven't gotten to that part yet. It took a while for me to get him in stable condition. From what me and Scott witnessed, it appears as though he can manipulate some sort of energy to charge things and make them detonate. He's also got a rather unique pair of eyes. Black with red pupils. I do imagine they are light sensitive."

Logan scratched his head momentarily and recalled the strange encounter with the boy earlier, those intense waves of fear that actually seemed to transverse along to him.

 _'That could be useful for them to know.'_

"He can do somethin' with his head."

Jean looked at him in surprise, "He's a telepath?"

"I don't know for sure darlin' but when I was trying to calm him down it almost seemed like he was transmitting emotions. I mean the kid was panicking and I was panicked because he was."

"That sounds like he could be an empath." she commented looking towards Hank who nodded in agreement.

"Was there anything else Logan?"

"His name is Remy, I was able ta get kiddo's name before he passed out on me."

 **~ One Week Later ~**

Cyclops let out a sigh as he stepped into the elevator; he needed to blow off some steam.

Everyone was tense with the fact that they picked up someone who was amongst the bloodbath of the Morlock slaughter.

According to Storm, he was no Morlock which could mean he was one of the ones responsible for the horrors that occurred in those tunnels.

However, the young Morlock, Sarah told Storm that he saved her life. Picked her up and carried her through the tunnels. He hid her from Sabertooth then used himself as a diversion to keep her safe. He was almost brutally assaulted and almost killed trying to protect her.

Someone called his name, snapping him out of his thoughts. Just as the doors were closing he spotted the bright red hair of his girlfriend.

"Shit!" he cursed as he was too late to keep the doors open but they opened again when Jean used her telekinesis to open them.

"I called for you to hold the door."

He felt his face flush with embarrassment and she laughed. "Sorry."

"You look preoccupied. Something wrong?" she asked stepping into the elevator and selecting the subbasement level.

"No, I'm just going to the Danger Room to relieve some stress."

"Are things that tense?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." He groaned, "Time to take over for Hank?"

Jean nodded in response, a faint glimmer of concern passed over her features. He ran his fingers through her hair and she offered a sad smile.

"So how is he?" Scott asked. "Henry says there's no change. He's been catatonic for almost a week, never a good sign."

"Hank did say he lost a lot of blood, Jean. I'm not doctor, but couldn't that be a factor?"

She let out a sigh, "Normally at this point no, but then again we don't know much about him. Charles says it could be something dealing with his mutation."

The elevator let out a ding as they arrived on the subbasement floor.

"I'll talk to you later Scott, don't over work yourself."

Scott nodded, "Let me know if there's any change."

"You know I will."

 **~ XXX ~**

"Another quiet shift I take it."

Beast jumped at the unexpected voice, he knew she was coming down pretty soon but he had to admit he did not hear her come in.

"My dear, if you can be any more silent entering a room I am pretty sure Logan wouldn't be able to hear you come in." he said adjusting his glasses.

Jean giggled, "I'm pretty sure Logan would hear a mouse in the next room Henry."

He smiled, "Indeed. He would."

"So there's no change?"

"No I'm afraid not, his wounds are healing nicely I estimate another two weeks and I can remove the stitches."

"It's not normal for someone to still be in an unconscious state after something like this."

Beast looked up at her from the medical records he'd been reading, his big eyes studying her over the top of his glasses.

"You are correct, even with all the blood he lost he should be awake by now. If he does not wake up within a couple more days I will be talking to Charles to inquire what his thoughts are on this matter."

Jean nodded in agreement and sent a kind smile, "Why don't you go get something to eat Henry? It's my turn anyhow."

"My dear I think I shall. If he wak-" he started.

She laughed softly, "I'll call for you right away."

They shared a brief embrace before he disappeared out the door.

A soft sigh escaped her as she moved toward the computer desk to retrieve Beast's notes which she found upon a clipboard.

She took her seat on the chair next to the bed, scanning the notes.

"July: 13th Caucasian Male, possibly mid-twenties, height about 6'1, weight 175 lbs, auburn brown hair. Injuries include: evisceration in the lower abdomen, deep lacerations covering lower back to inner thighs, a shattered wrist, three broken ribs, several areas patches of contusions, and signs of sexual assault." She read to herself quietly.

"July 15th: I was able to fix the eviscerated wound, patient will be sore and I would advise no vigorous activity that might cause internal bleeding. The wounds on the back of his legs have proven more difficult to deal with; they required over a hundred stitches each. I've had to watch them very closely for infection so far I have seen none."

An abrupt noise beside her caught her attention, she watched the young mutant stir slightly.

Deciding to see if he was waking up Jean put the clip board down and stood up walking around the bed to look at his vital readings.

"No…" a weak voice spoke aloud.

She looked down to see two red on black eyes squinting up at her.

"Welcome back."

He closed his eyes again and let out a soft groan. "Da lights…"

She looked at him questioningly "The lights?"

"Please...h-hurts… my eyes..."

Jean walked to the panel on the wall and dimmed the lights near down to nothing.

Returning to the young man she ran her fingers through his hair, "Is that better?"

His slowly opened again and she could see the faint glow of the red irises.

"Oui. Merci." With a bit of effort he lifted his head to look around, noting that he was in some sort of medical lab he became uneasy and laid back down.

Jean observed quietly she could see by his body posture that the medical equipment made him nervous.

She suddenly realized that there were now several emotions running through her mind, mostly centered on fear and sadness.

"Would you like some water?"

He nodded in response so she walked to the fridge in the corner of the room and grabbed a water bottle.

' _Logan's right. He is an empath.'_

"M'sorry… chere."

Helping support his head so he could drink she couldn't help the curiosity, "Why are you sorry?"

When he was done she set the water on the side table, then he started to speak.

"I don't mean to broadcast my feelings, still havin' trouble wit' da shields."

"Not to worry, we all have trouble with our powers sometimes."

He blinked, looking a little surprised.

"Y' a mutant too?"

She sent him a kind smile, "I am. I'm a telepath I also have the gift of telekinesis."

"Very pretty on dat list too?"

Jean chuckled at the comment, "I'm afraid that's not a mutation, or at least part of mine."

He smiled at her response, "Remy… Remy LeBeau.."

"My name is Jean, I've been one of the people in charge of taking care of you while you've been unconscious."

Remy jerked slightly, as if stricken by something she said. "Merde, how long have I been here?"

Her eyes turned sad and he got a feeling of unease in his stomach. "You've been in catatonic state for almost a week. You almost died and you lost a lot of blood."

A week that wasn't possible… was it?

His eyes widened in shock as one name rang in his mind.

 _'Sinister.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT DETAILS PLEASE READ NOTE IN CHAPTER ONE!**

 **Summery:** The X-men were called to the scene right after the Morlock Massacre in New York by a dear friend. When they arrive, blood and carnage everywhere is what they find, except for two survivors. One a Morlock child. The other a young man, young mutant, with critically life threatening injuries from Victor Creed. After taking him to the mansion to help him recover, some things about the stranger are unveiled. Is this man a friend or foe? And what the hell would a man like Mister Sinister want with him?

 **Notes!**

 **1.) This story starts DURING the Morlock Massacre with my take on Remy getting attacked by Sabertooth.**

 **2.) STORM IS NOT PART OF THE X-MEN RIGHT NOW! I MADE HER THE LEADER OF THE MORLOCKS IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS!**

 **3.) Some characters might have already joined the X-men when they shouldn't have been there during this time period. One I am thinking of is Wolverine, I don't think he was part of the team at this time and Storm. If that's the case disregard my top note, but no she is leader of the Morlocks.**

 **4.) Obviously this story is quite the mixed AU.**

 **5.) I AM NOT CAJUN SO SINCERLY APOLOGIZE IF MY ATTEMPT TO TAKE ON REMY'S ACCENT OFFENDS ANYONE! I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN I PROMISE!**

 **(If you have any tips for me they would be very much welcome loves)**

Now, enjoy!

* * *

 _'Great those two are at it again.'_ Jubilee thought quietly as she entered the hallway.

Warren and Bobby stood in the middle of corridor, Warren had his hands balled up at his sides and Bobby was standing in front of a wall covered in ice mind you expensive paintings included, as if his body would hide the evidence.

"Bobby!"

"What!? I didn't do it!"

"Right, and I can't fly." came Warren's sarcastic remark.

Bobby voice suddenly filled with alarm, mixed with some confusion, "Wait what? Why not those things on your back quit-

"You idiot! I paid a lot of money for that! I just got it and hung it up in the hallway until I could clear some stuff in my room!"

"Don't blame me! I didn't do it!"

"There's ice all over the wall! No one else in this house can do tha-"

"Nuh uh! Stor-"

"She's not that stupid! I know it was you!"

"Urgh, it was an accident! What gives anyway? It's a stupid painting, just buy another one! You are rich after all—hey!"

She was walking right behind them as the taller man lunged at Bobby. Warren's wings swung open with a whoosh, whether involuntary or not she didn't know, nor did she care. What she did care about was the feathered appendage coming towards her head at a shocking speed about to hit her in the face.

A startled cry escaped her as she ducked into one of the leisure rooms just barely missing the white feathered limb in the process.

 _'That was close! Dammit Warren!'_

Letting out a huff as the men ignored her and began to fight, she shouted at Warren angrily.

"Hey! Watch it with those things!"

An amused chuckle got her attention and she around to find Logan lounging across the couch with his feet on the arm.

"Well, he's still not as fast as me." she stated with a cocky grin.

Logan started to laugh now, it took him a few seconds to compose himself.

Jubilee could always make him laugh, he loved the girl.

"Kiddo, I saw that from here. Ya almost got nailed."

She let out a frustrated huff. "So? I've seen Warren knock both Cyclops and Nightcrawler over once! Nightcrawler, Wolvie! You know the one who is supposed to have a degree or something in acrobatics? The blue one?"

A look of 'Whoops' crossed her features as soon as the words left her mouth. "Maybe you shouldn't tell Scott I told you that."

They both stared at each other for a moment each trying to keep a straight face before they ended up bursting out into a fit of laugher.

After a few moments they managed to stifle their laughter.

"Kid, some of the stuff that... heh... comes outta yer mouth."

"Yeah, I know, I know." she said plopping down on Wolverine's stomach making him let out a grunt of 'oof'.

"Ow my butt… geez Wolvie why are you so hard?"

Logan visibly dead panned. His mind going blank.

 _'Does she even know how that sounded?'_

"What!?" Bobby's voice exclaimed having heard their conversation his head popping in to look in from the hallway.

Wolverine cleared his throat and looked at Jubilee, who's smirk told him that she knew exactly how that sounded.

"We're not done yet you cold asshole!" Warren shouted and just like that Bobby disappeared and they could hear the thudding of feet running down the hall and Bobby suddenly screaming apologies, something that sounded like trouble honestly.

 _'I really should go check that out. I'm the only adult on duty right now it seems, though Warren is I don't know how old. The question is do I want to?'_

More shouting down the hall and Bobby screeching for mercy told him he definetly should check it out and that made up his mind.

 _'No I don't.'_

"For christ's sake." he grumbled scrubbing his hand over his face.

Jubilee started giggling in response, and he rolled his eyes.

"Ya should'a thought of that before ya sat down kid, adamantium skeleton 'member? If I'm so uncomfortable, ya coulda just asked me ta move." he gruffed stretching his arms and folding them behind his head.

She ignored the comment and waited in silence. Almost like she had a question she wasn't sure she was supposed to ask.

He let out a sigh, grabbing his cigar where he had it setting in the ash tray and took a puff off it. "Go ahead and ask darlin'."

Her eyes lit up, "So Wolvie, is it true there's a new guy?"

 _'Knew it..'_

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno maybe."

He took another puff of his cigar before setting it over the ashtray again.

"What do you mean Wolvie? How can it be a maybe? I've heard ya guys dragged a person in here."

"If the boy survived those injuries, then yeah there should be a new guy."

She let out a small 'Oh.' looking down appearing to be in thought for a few moments, "How bad was it?"

"Bad. Sorry darlin' I don't think ya should get yer hopes up." he said patting her on the shoulder.

A loud crash from down the hallway made him jump and the shouting from Warren that followed made his eyebrow started to twitch.

"I might kill those boys." he grumbled.

Jubilee's body shifted and he let out a grunt as her knee pushed into his stomach. "Were ya plannin' on gettin' off anytime soon kid?"

"Nope!" she chirped.

He quirked an eyebrow letting out another grunt when she shifted again, "Then what are ya doin'! That hur-"

"Hey! It's not my fault my butt fell asleep!" a wide grin spreading across her face and he found himself smiling at the goofy grin.

 **/Logan/**

His smile dropped at the intrusion of Jean's voice.

 **/What is it Jeanie?/**

 **/Is Henry home or did he go out?/**

Wolverine furrowed his brow, he knew he saw Hank leave earlier.

 **/He went out, do ya need something?/**

 **/Yes. Can you grab Warren and accompany me in the medical bay?/**

His look became grim, he had a feeling he knew what happened, he just hoped it wasn't too serious.

 **/Yeah./**

 **/Thank you./**

"Jubes, I need ya to get off now. Jean needs me."

She let out a grumble but got down and he quickly got to his feet. "I'll talk to ya later kiddo."

"See ya Wolvie."

Logan walked back into the hallway and stormed down to the library where he had heard Warren and Bobby last.

He could here them tussling about and he slammed the door open for dramatics, making both men stop moving the instant they saw him. Warren still had his fist raised and it almost looked like they were playing twister.

The older mutant opened his mouth to speak before he got a look at the room, his jaw just hung open in shock at how trashed the place was.

Turning to the two with a glare that made both stare at him like deer stuck in headlights, he pointed at Warren.

"Wings! Get yer ass up and wait for me in the hallway. Icecube clean this mess up!"

Both the younger mutants opened their mouths to protest, and he shot them down with another glare and popped a claw out.

"Did I stutter!? I've listened to the two of ya bicker all afternoon and I'm done! Both of ya get! Now!"

Warren hauled ass outside as he was told, and Bobby was trying desperately to scramble to his feet.

Logan rolled his eyes and met the winged man in the hallway.

"Logan I-"

"Clam it! Follow me, we're going to the med lab. Jean wanted both of us."

Wordlessly the two made their way to the elevator.

 **~ Xavier Mansion: Med Lab ~**

"Non! Get away from me!" the young thief shrieked dark eyes staring at the new comer with nothing but panic.

Jean was confused, Scott had come into the med lab to check on her and as soon as the injured man set his eyes on him he freaked out.

Now they were stuck in a difficult situation, regardless of his injuries in his panic Remy had tried to jump off the bed only to end up a crumpled heap on the metal floor.

His legs weren't completely healed and with the simple black boxers he was wearing, she could see blood smeared on the surface of the metal pannels. The blood coming from the back of his thighs and some dripping down his lower back where stitches gave way.

When Scott and her went to approach him he grabbed the closest thing next to him and seemed to have charged it with energy threatening to attack them if they tried to stop him from leaving the room.

Jean didn't want Scott to get rough with him, it'd be harder for one person to man handle him as opposed to if they had some help.

They also didn't know how powerful his attacks could be and she didn't want to take a risk.

Not that he was going anywhere at a fast rate, his body was shot and he was literally dragging himself toward the door.

He was determined, that was certain.

"It's alright Remy, I just want to help." she spoke softly.

"No… you X-men. If Remy don' get on outta here da crazy man gon' kill me or worse."

"Who Remy?" Jean asked curiously.

"Non… non… I… I can't say chere… you seem like a nice girl and I'd just feel awful if I had to bruise dat face in order to leave."

Scott glared angrily at the younger man, "That's enough."

The doors opened and Jean let out a sigh of relief when Warren and Logan stepped through the doors.

She noticed Remy's eyes grew twice their original size, shifting from Scott, then Warren, and lastly Logan. The hand holding the glowing pen started to tremble and he started moving away from the door but she had a feeling it he was trying to move away from them instead.

She had an idea of what the cause of his discomfort was, well she had a wild guess. If she was right, she'd handle the situation differently next time, but right now they'd have to make do.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Warren asked.

 **/His eyes are extremely light sensitive, I do not wan't want to startle him./** Jean explained to him quietly.

The Canadian caught sight of the familiar face right away, it wasn't hard with that bright glow emitting from his hand and the wild eyes that glowed brightly at them through the dimmed lights.

Logan sniffed the air and crinkled his nose, the scent of fear was so strong in the room it actually made his nose hair tingle.

He could feel the emotion broadcasting at him too. It was that head thing again.

"Jeanie what do ya want us ta do darlin'?" he asked, though he had a feeling he already knew. At least it would get the other guys up to date on a plan.

"Wolverine! Lookout!" Angel cried as a bright light soared across the room straight at Logan.

Too late.

The charged object exploded on impact with Logan's chest and a large cloud of smoke and a pained shout from the Canadian filled the room.

"Jesus Christ!" Scott yelled, trying to see through the smoke to see if their companion was injured.

"De next person who come at moi is gonna get blown to pieces just like dat."

When the smoke cleared Logan stood with the remains of his shirt hanging off him and char marks decorating the grumpy look on his face.

When the wounds knitting themselves together right before his eyes, Remy's face dropped and his eyes widened in shock and soon terror when he was reminded of a certain individual.

An individual who he'd seen heal wounds the exact same way.

"Now Wings!" Logan shouted reading the distracted state of the cajun.

Warren snapped back into reality and hurried forward, his footsteps caught the man's attention and he was about to react but Warren was able to pin him before he could do so.

Holding onto him that was another story.

The man was like a cat in a box! With injuries like that there is no way anyone should still be THAT limber!

He twisted, he scratched, kicked, screeched and even tried to head butt.

"Non! Get off me! I'll tear de blond right from y' head! Remy not do dis 'gain!"

"Holy shit! Someone help!" Warren cried in surprise when the cajun's forehead missed his nose by mere centimeters.

Scott approached to help Warren hold the other mutant down and Logan could see the kid's dark eyes become glassy as they darted back and forth between the two men.

 **/Logan, I'm going to try to get a hold of Henry. I'll be right back./**

The Canadian just gave the woman a nod and turned his attention back to the scene before him.

Remy went completely still beneath the two men and everything went quiet.

"No.. no… no… Remy gon' wake up soon. Dis is all in y' head boy. Dat's Papa would say…"

Warren and Scott exchanged glances with Logan who shrugged.

It seemed like the kid was trying to will himself to calm down, and for a moment it looked like it was working until his breathing hitched abruptly followed by the strangled noise that escaped his throat.

The young man's eyes cast to the ground when he spotted something discarded on the floor.

"What kinda bird is dat…?" he mumbled to himself.

Logan furrowed his brow and scanned the floor and spotted a long white feather from one of Warren's wings, likely having been pulled out during the scuffle.

Something wasn't right.

A lot of the broad casted feelings were becoming extremely confusing, and he had to place a hand to his head to stop the thrumming.

Remy was pulling against the hands holding him again, but Logan raised an eyebrow it wasn't aggressive this time, instead he could see the boy desperately trying to look over his shoulder.

It was more like he wanted to get up.

"Let'im go guys."

Uncertainty showed on both men's faces for a brief moment but they did let go, Scott stood up to give the man space and Warren went to follow suit.

Before he could move away though a hesitant hand caught his wrist.

"Wha-"

Remy grasped at his hand, staring up at him in awe.

"You..."

Wolverine and Cyclops shares a confused glance and turned back to watch the scene unfold.

"Me?" Warren asked shifting his weight a little bit.

"Mon dieu… you… come to judge moi?"

"What? I don't know – oh…. Wait… Logan..."

The change of tone in Angel's voice caught his interest.

"Warren?"

"He's hot to the touch…. I think he's sick… Look at his eyes…"

One look of the black and red eyes told the older mutant all he needed to know.

He was about to speak when Warren suddenly cursed as the kid passed out in his arms.

The medical bay doors opened and Jean came hurrying in, "Henry's on his wa- oh. You got him."

"Perfect timing." Logan grumbled to himself.

* * *

Here's another one!

~ Emily


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT DETAILS PLEASE READ NOTE IN CHAPTER ONE!**

 **Summery:** The X-men were called to the scene right after the Morlock Massacre in New York by a dear friend. When they arrive, blood and carnage everywhere is what they find, except for two survivors. One a Morlock child. The other a young man, young mutant, with critically life threatening injuries from Victor Creed. After taking him to the mansion to help him recover, some things about the stranger are unveiled. Is this man a friend or foe? And what the hell would a man like Mister Sinister want with him?

 **Notes!**

 **1.) This story starts DURING the Morlock Massacre with my take on Remy getting attacked by Sabertooth.**

 **2.) STORM IS NOT PART OF THE X-MEN RIGHT NOW! I MADE HER THE LEADER OF THE MORLOCKS IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS!**

 **3.) Some characters might have already joined the X-men when they shouldn't have been there during this time period. One I am thinking of is Wolverine, I don't think he was part of the team at this time and Storm. If that's the case disregard my top note, but no she is leader of the Morlocks.**

 **4.) Obviously this story is quite the mixed AU.**

 **5.) I AM NOT CAJUN SO SINCERLY APOLOGIZE IF MY ATTEMPT TO TAKE ON REMY'S ACCENT OFFENDS ANYONE! I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN I PROMISE!**

 **(If you have any tips for me they would be very much welcome loves)**

Now, enjoy!

* * *

"I must say, I have never seen an infection manifest in an injury this quickly." Beast's stunned voice had a hint of grimness.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes, in fact I already got something in his system to flush the infection out Scott. He should peak up within the next seven hours."

Cyclops nodded in acknowledgment and turned to Jean. "Have you heard anything from the Professor or know when he'll be back?"

"Charles said he should be back at the end of this week and that he's sure you can handle the situation until then."

Scott let out a curse under his breath and leaned back against the wall watching silently as Hank secured the man's hands trying to be cautious of his broken wrist.

Jean placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Scott why don't you go get some rest. I can help Henry with this."

The brunette let out a sigh, "Alright. Let me know what you find out."

She nodded and smiled when he leaned in to give her a quick kiss before leaving the room.

A moment of silence filled the room while Hank made sure the young mutant was secure but at the same time wouldn't be in too much discomfort.

Jean couldn't help the loving smile that formed on her face as she observed her friend. _'Henry.. so considerate. A true doctor.'_

When he finished the doctor peered up at her over the top of his glasses. "My dear, you wouldn't by any chance have learned anything new about our friend while I was absent?"

Snapping out of her day dream the woman joined his side next to their unconscious patient.

"Actually Henry, I have. I was reading your notes while I was sitting with him. I think you may have some other concerns to add onto it."

He raised an eyebrow clearly intrigued and she watched as he turned his back and walked over to his computer to grab his clipboard, then patted the seat next to the chair at his desk. "Please, have a seat my dear."

"Not to worry Henry, I've already written them down for you." The red head couldn't help but chuckle as she complied with his request but the smile disappeared almost as soon as it had come. She nodded idly and pulled out the piece of paper she'd scribbled on earlier and passed it to him.

"July 20th: Name is Remy LeBeau, red on black eyes are confirmed to be extremely light sensitive, emotional trauma possibly a form of PTSD possible triggers include, the presence of other men, medi- wait... oh dear..." Hank paused glancing up over his glasses when his mind registered the potential meaning of the last thing that was listed before.

He saw the deep saddened look on her face and placed a furry blue paw over her hand. "Jean, I am very much certain we will be able to help him, I just believe we will have to be more patient now."

The two shared a sad smile and he went back to the notes. "- medical lab or possibly hospital environments. Confirmed to be an empath says he has shields to try to keep it under control, mind may have a natural psychic shielding."

Hank took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he set the paper down.

"This will be a bit more difficult than I thought of course, but I'm very glad you were able to gain this knowledge. Otherwise we could have done more damage than healing. May I ask how the scenario played out?"

"He woke while I was reading, when he opened his eyes he immediately shut them again and asked me to turn the lights off. His eyes are extremely light sensitive, I had the lights dimmed to the minimum level almost off. He spoke to me for a couple minutes and it seemed like it was going just fine."

"When I told him that he'd been catatonic for a week, he showed a lot of distress about the time but eventually settled himself. I could feel the fear radiating off him in waves, it seemed like he must have had to meet someone I am still uncertain. He and I carried on a conversation but at one point while I was scanning through data on the computer he spotted the 'X-men Medical Records' on the top of the page."

Beast lifted a furry blue eyebrow again, "Was that a problem?"

Jean's face turned grim as she gave a slight nod. "I believe so. He started trying to get off the bed and was becoming more and more vocal. He seemed almost panicked. Scott had been leaving the danger room, when he heard the shouting he came in to check on me. As soon as he saw Scott he was lunging off the bed despite all the pain it caused him. He was picking up objects and threatening to attack if we tried to stop him from leaving. I called Warren and Logan in here to help telepathically. Before they arrived, we attempted to assure him that we were only wishing to help him, and he responded with something that makes me uneasy about his origins as well as his safety."

"And what was it that he said?"

"I would attempt to quote but unfortunately..."

Hank laughed, "Indeed, his accent can be quite interesting, Logan believes he has a Cajun accent from down south, I'd have to agree."

Jean smiled, "Well then, trying to quote him without the accent, basically he said 'No, you are X-men and if I don't get out of here the crazy man is going to kill me or worse."

"So he's either been with people who despise the X-men or are an enemy. That is most disconcerting…"

A small groan flooded the room as the cajun stirred.

"He shouldn't be awake already." Beast spoke to himself.

Jean ran her fingers through the auburn hair plastered to the sides of his face with sweat.

A small whine was the response she got, "Sinister… please Remy did what you asked… leave him be… no more tests… wan' go home..."

Hank dropped his pen and Jean pulled her hands away from the man's head her jaw falling open.

"Oh my stars and garters..."

The two shared an uneasy glance, this was bad news.

"My dear, perhaps it would be a good idea to get a hold of Charles and see what he thinks."

The redhead nodded, "I agree, but first now that we know his identity. I think I will try to find any family records, maybe someone can help us."

"That is an excellent idea Jean, please let me know if you do get in contact with someone. There are some medical concerns I'd like to discuss."

 **~ New Orleans ~**

"Jean Luc! Shame on y' chile, waitin' dis long to visit a little ol' lady like me."

A deep chuckle rumbled from the man's throat. "Sorry chere, I been tryin' to but da guild has dis man runnin' back and forth."

Mattie smiled as she pulled the tall man into an embrace which was greatly returned. "D'accord. I suppose I can forgive ya dis time chile."

"Ca c'est bon! Dat's a relief, I still remember da last time I had moi facing chere's wrath."

"Bien! I'd hoped dat was an experience ya'll never forget chile.

The two laughed heartily as Jean Luc took a seat on one of the recliners within his friend's house, she took a seat in one across from him. "How is everything with da guild Jean Luc?"

"Da guild is managing but da relationship with da Assasians Guild seems ta be getting out of hand, becoming more an more fierce. I lost a couple of moi men jus dis last week."

Her eyes were sad, she knew the man really tried his best and he cared about the guild like a family. In fact one particular member of the guild was living proof of that. A glimmer of hope sparked into her eyes, "How's Remy? I haven't seen dat chile for months now."

He seemed to hesitate but he did answer. "I don't know. I was to meet dat boy a couple weeks ago at one of da cafe's downtown, but he never show his face."

"Dat's strange."

"Non, not really, Remy comes and goes as he pleases. Boy hasn't contacted moi either, not since we made dem plans. Dat, I did find a bit odd."

Mattie looked unsettled and opened her mouth to reply when Jean Luc's phone rang unexpectedly.

Jean Luc stood pulling the phone out of his pocket he gave her a small nod, "Excuse moi. I'll be back."

"Of course chile." she responded.

"Hello." he greeted, turning around and walking into the next room, quietly closing the door behind him for some privacy.

 _'Hello, is this Jean Luc LeBeau?'_

The cajun man couldn't help but lift an eyebrow in response after he heard the voice of a woman. "Dat depends on who's callin' girl."

 _'Mr. LeBeau, my name is Jean Grey.'_

He was about to reply when he heard her continue.

 _'I am calling about a man me and my colleagues found in the sewers of New York City.'_

"A man?"

 _'We found him a little over a week ago. He'd been brutally attacked and almost died from critical wounds, we found him just in time. He is with our doctor now, still recovering. Unfortunately we have not been able to locate where exactly he came nor what happened. I was hoping you may be able to help us.'_

"You think I can help?"

 _'Yes, he seems to bare the same last name to yourself, and we were hoping that you may have some connection to him.'_

"Sorry, dat must be a coincidence." he stated. 'This is bizarre. I haven't been up to New York in years…'

 _'Are you sure?'_

He paused, the desperation in her voice.

"Do you have a first name?" he asked with a sigh.

 _'I believe he said Remy. Remy LeBeau.'_

Jean Luc's mind exploded that wasn't possible.

What the hell was his son doing in New York?

Injured? Almost died? How did this happen!?

"Mon dieu." he whispered quietly.

 _'Mr. LeBeau?'_

He took a deep breath to calm himself, there still was a chance it could be a coincidence, unless they could confirm his next question.

"What does dis boy look like chere?"

 _'Quite tall, very lean, with auburn hair. Possibly mid-twenties.'_

Jean Luc closed his eyes taking a deep breath trying to brace himself, that sounded like Remy.

"Is 'e a mutant? Red an' black eyes?"

 _'Yes.'_

"Merde!" he hissed running his fingers through his hair.

 _'So you know him?'_

"Oui, he's my son."

 _'Oh thank go-'_

"Ya'll said he was hurt?"

 **'He was, and I'm afraid he is still in very bad shape.'**

"Where is dis place?"

 **~ Xavier Institute (Two Days Later) ~**

"Kid's still asleep?" Wolverine's gruff voice cut through Beast's silent train of thought.

"Indeed, normally I would be appalled by the thought of keeping a patient sedated for so long."

Logan quirked an eyebrow, "Somethin' different?"

Hank nodded, "Yes, it has given me time to learn about his mutation and watch and maintain any infection in his wounds. Plus it allowed me time to reconstruct his wrist though it still going to be in a brace but at least the bones are back in their places."

"Ya know that his family is supposed ta be coming today right? In fact I think he's supposed ta be here pretty soon."

"Quite, that's why I haven't given him another dose since this morning my friend. In fact he's already awake, you've had glowing red eyes on you ever since you walked into this room."

Logan turned around and indeed saw two gleams of red peaking out between squinting eyelids, but as soon as they made eye contact the boy sluggishly turned his head away to the other side.

"He's been awake for a few hours now, sedatives seem to be extremely efficient on our friend here. I've found that they last almost three times as long on him as opposed to other humans and even mutants. I estimate he'll still be a bit groggy when his father arrives."

Beast's eyes focused on the young man again, spotting the two red eyes observing the two of them once more.

"What of his injuries Hank? Do ya think the kid will be able ta walk on out of here?"

He shook his head, "No, absolutely not, he won't be on his feet again for quite a while I'm afraid. Unless he has an immense pain tolerance."

Wolverine nodded, "Cyke's been driving me off the walls."

The doctor chuckled, "I'm sure, but you have to understand Logan. Having to up the security because of a possible attack can make someone edg-."

"What?!" Logan's sharp questioning tone cut in.

 _'Whoops'_ Hank kicked himself remembering he wasn't supposed to say anything.

Logan was about ready to continue when he felt the familiar prodding of someone else' emotions, now he could both feel and smell the faint trace of fear behind him.

He calmed himself before he looked over his shoulder, finding the two red eyes focusing on him again.

"Our friend seems to find you in particular interesting, Logan."

The medical bay doors opened and Jean walked in, "Henry, Jean Luc is here?"

* * *

As always some feedback or tips for improvement are always welcome! Til next time my lovelies!

 _~ Emily_


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT DETAILS PLEASE READ NOTE IN CHAPTER ONE!**

 **Summery:** The X-men were called to the scene right after the Morlock Massacre in New York by a dear friend. When they arrive, blood and carnage everywhere is what they find, except for two survivors. One a Morlock child. The other a young man, young mutant, with critically life threatening injuries from Victor Creed. After taking him to the mansion to help him recover, some things about the stranger are unveiled. Is this man a friend or foe? And what the hell would a man like Mister Sinister want with him?

 **Notes!**

 **1.) This story starts DURING the Morlock Massacre with my take on Remy getting attacked by Sabertooth.**

 **2.) STORM IS NOT PART OF THE X-MEN RIGHT NOW! I MADE HER THE LEADER OF THE MORLOCKS IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS!**

 **3.) Some characters might have already joined the X-men when they shouldn't have been there during this time period. One I am thinking of is Wolverine, I don't think he was part of the team at this time and Storm. If that's the case disregard my top note, but no she is leader of the Morlocks.**

 **4.) Obviously this story is quite the mixed AU.**

 **5.) I AM NOT CAJUN SO SINCERLY APOLOGIZE IF MY ATTEMPT TO TAKE ON REMY'S ACCENT OFFENDS ANYONE! I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN I PROMISE!**

 **(If you have any tips for me they would be very much welcome loves)**

Now, enjoy!

* * *

"Greetings, you must be the young man's father." Hank greeted while extending a large furry blue paw.

The man stared for a moment but accepted the handshake. "Oui, I am Jean Luc-LeBeau. Ya must be da doctor in dis here place?"

"Indeed, Doctor Hank McCoy at your service."

"I've been told dis is a school?"

"It is, a school for mutants to learn to control their powers, it's also a sanctuary of sorts. It is run by Professor Charles Xavier, normally he'd be the one speaking to you right now but unfortunately he is away and won't be back for another week I'm afraid."

"I see. Is Remy gonna be alright? I'd like to see him if y' don't mind."

Beast nodded acknowledging his concern, "I understand, but if we may Mr. LeBeau, I'd like to discuss a few things with you first about Remy's condition. If that's alright? I may have a few questions as well."

"O'course. What y' need to know mon ami?"

"Well first I would like to explain what we believe has happened to him."

 **~ XXX ~**

Logan glanced over at the disoriented cajun, who was taking glances at him here and there as they sat in silence.

He took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it up, taking a drag on it before he spoke, he watching Hank talk to the man through the window, "Yer dad's got quite the cool head considering that he got called two days ago kid."

At the words his red eyes flicked about and he tried to lift his head to look around, despite the effort he didn't have a lot of strength due to the drugs, so it slumped back down against the pillow.

When red eyes turned to look back up at him in the dimly lit room, Logan stared back silently taking a puff off his cigar which the young man eyed with interest.

"Ya smoke kid?"

A jerky nod was the response he got, so he flicked the ashes off the end.

"Drag?" he offered, holding it out to him.

"Oui." came the soft reply, he went to grab it but the clink of metal reminded him of the restraints.

Logan let out a sigh and placed a hand under the back of his head, the boy flinched violently and the shorter man almost withdrew his hand but instead lowered the cigar to his lips.

"I ain't gonna do anything ta ya kid. Here."

Remy seemed to relax and let himself take a long drag off the offered cigar.

Logan backed up again and watched as the younger mutant exhaled the smoke, he could feel the man's feelings of relief invade his head as his emotions projected.

"Merci beaucoup." the young man spoke softly accompanied with a hesitant smile.

 **~ X X X ~**

"Merde! Son of a bitch!" Jean-Luc yelled kicking the wall in frustration while the doctor just watched quietly.

"Mr. LeBeau I -"

Sharp eyes turned on him, "Are y' absolutely sure?!"

"I'm afraid so. I did find traces of semen in his body."

Jean-Luc closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Hank could see the rage radiating off the man. His entire body shook as he clenched his fists.

"As for the other injuries I was able to treat them to the best of my ability, including reconstructing his shattered wrist. Most of his wounds are still in the process of healing, but his emotional state will take some time and patience."

"Quoi? What do y' mean by emotional state?"

"He seems to be suffering from some post traumatic stress in the aftermath of the event. The presence of men makes him anxious."

Jean-Luc rubbed his forehead tiredly, he could feel a headache coming on. "Mon dieu. Remy what did y' get into dis time."

"Now, so far the only man he's seemed less hostile around is my colleague Logan, he's in there with him now actually. He was the one who was able to calm him when we found him, Remy seems to find an interest in him."

The man sat back down in his chair across from the furred mutant.

"I am hopeful that he will react well to your presence, however I would advise against excessive physical contact."

He got up and pressed the button to make the doors slide open.

"He's in here, follow me Mr. LeBea- LOGAN!" Beast's angry voice cut through the air. "What have I told you about smoking in the infirmary!"

Logan flicked the ashes off his cigar and took another drag off it. "Not ta."

"Urgh! Get out of my lab with that infernal thing!"

The tall man beside the doc laughed quietly to himself, and Logan figured he'd give the boy some privacy with his dad, plus maybe get out before Hank threw something at him.

After Logan left, Beast walked over to Remy to check his vitals briefly before he had to leave the room so the two men could talk.

Remy's head was turned to the side, eyes roving back and forth every now and then sleep would cause those lids to slip closed for a few moments but they'd snap back open stubbornly.

Beast sent a sympathetic smile, "You are tired aren't you? I know next time not to use anything stronger than morphine."

"What's wrong with him?"

Henry turned to face the man, "I have had him sedated the past couple days. To help him heal and to keep him fro-"

He was cut off by Jean-Luc's voice now laced with a bit of venom "Non. What's with da cuffs?"

"Apologies, they were put there to keep him from harming someone else as well as himself. He didn't respond well prior to your arrival."

"Take dem off."

"Mr. LeBeau I do not believe that would be wise, I'd at least like to wait until I can see how he reacts-"

"Enough! Dammit man, I be da boy's father and I am asking y' nicely to remove dem things right now! If ya'll got him drugged up on lord knows what, dat boy ain't even gonna have da strength to lift a hand!"

Reluctant as he was Beast let out a sigh, "Very well. I imagine you want some time alone?"

"Oui, I would like to talk to him." Jean-Luc replied with a nod.

"If you need anything, that button on the wall beside the door will let me know." Beast explained as he removed the restraints.

"Merci beaucoup."

Once Hank left the room Jean-Luc approached the bed and took a seat in the chair beside it.

He carded his fingers through slightly damp auburn hair. "Remy?" he called softly.

Dark eyes flicked open with a bit of a glow, he could see them scanning the darkened room.

Jean-Luc took note of his son's appearance, he had a few stitches on his temple, and he could see a healing split lip.

His heart throbbed painfully remembering that this wasn't even the worst of his injuries.

"Remy, chile can y' hear me?"

The younger man scrunched his nose in confusion. He opened his mouth to reply but it took him a couple attempts to will himself to speak. "P-Papa…?"

"Mmhm, who else would it be?"

Eyelids slid over crimson eyes lazily but they did open again. "It could been someone else."

He spoke the words so quietly that Jean-Luc had barely heard them. "Remy, son who did dis to y'? What happened?

* * *

Let me know what you think my lovelies!

~ Emily


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT DETAILS PLEASE READ NOTE IN CHAPTER ONE!**

 **Summery:** The X-men were called to the scene right after the Morlock Massacre in New York by a dear friend. When they arrive, blood and carnage everywhere is what they find, except for two survivors. One a Morlock child. The other a young man, young mutant, with critically life threatening injuries from Victor Creed. After taking him to the mansion to help him recover, some things about the stranger are unveiled. Is this man a friend or foe? And what the hell would a man like Mister Sinister want with him?

 **Notes!**

 **1.) This story starts DURING the Morlock Massacre with my take on Remy getting attacked by Sabertooth.**

 **2.) STORM IS NOT PART OF THE X-MEN RIGHT NOW! I MADE HER THE LEADER OF THE MORLOCKS IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS!**

 **3.) Some characters might have already joined the X-men when they shouldn't have been there during this time period. One I am thinking of is Wolverine, I don't think he was part of the team at this time and Storm. If that's the case disregard my top note, but no she is leader of the Morlocks.**

 **4.) Obviously this story is quite the mixed AU.**

 **5.) I AM NOT CAJUN SO SINCERLY APOLOGIZE IF MY ATTEMPT TO TAKE ON REMY'S ACCENT OFFENDS ANYONE! I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN I PROMISE!**

 **(If you have any tips for me they would be very much welcome loves)**

Now, enjoy!

* * *

Ororo waited patiently outside the doors of Xavier's School for Mutants, though she knew she was always welcome at the home of her old team she still felt the need to barge in.

The door opened and a bright smile made it's way onto her face when she saw Logan standing there holding the door and puffing on a cigar.

"How many times have I told you that those things will kill you?"

"Hey Ro."

She wrapped him into an embrace, "It's good to see you my friend. We didn't have much time to converse earlier."

He returned her hug, "Yeah well things were a mess down there. What brings ya here darlin'?"

"Now Logan, I'm hurt can't I visit friends?"

Wolverine let out a grunt and the goddess laughed softly.

"I'm joking. I need to speak to Scott is he here?"

Logan rolled his eyes and put his cigar back in his mouth. "Course he's here, holed up in the Professor's office like he runs the place."

 **~ XXX ~**

"Remy, look at me."

Jean-Luc's command had no effect, if anything it had the exact opposite as the younger man averted his eyes to stare at the shiny ceiling tiles of the facility.

An exhausted sigh came from his adopted father in response to his own lack of one.

"Chile, I already know what happened to ya"

Remy's head snapped up, red eyes blown wide open in horror and disbelief.

The heavy sadness that was sculpted onto his father's face now was almost unbearable. Brown eyes were full of a pain that Remy couldn't really describe and it confused him.

"Oui, dey told me. Dat doctor also told me ya'll lucky to still be alive."

He bit his bottom lip uncomfortably. "Remy don' want to-"

Remy was cut off when he felt arms embrace him and he tensed visibly.

 **~ Flashback ~**

Cold water invaded his lungs as the larger mutant flipped him over, his head submerged beneath the blood tainted water for a few moments before he lifted his face from it's icy surface.

Gasping desperately for breath as he expelled the water from his lungs the young cajun could hear the sinister man laugh while he flailed about in his iron grasp.

"Ya look like a drowned rat kid, where'd all that bravado go?"

Creed's used the drastic difference in their size against him, using his weight to keep him pinned down while he pried his thighs apart.

"Aw, yer shakin' like a leaf."

The beastly man was right too, as much as Remy hated to admit it, he was absolutely petrified.

Remy could feel a large invasive hand running the tip of a sharp claw around his entrance teasingly, a violent tremor ran up his spine.

Hot breath was against his ear and he could hear the man as he inhaled the scent of his hair and skin.

"I'm goin' ta enjoy tainting something so pretty. I'm gonna violate ya til I'm satisfied, and then I'm gonna pull yer insides out piece by piece as I gut ya." he purred sadistically into his ear.

He remained silent, biting his lower lip nervously.

"Are ya scared of me now kid?"

No matter how much he tried to conceal it, an involuntary whimper escaped Remy's throat and he tried to hide his eyes.

Sabertooth let out a savage growl, clearly displeased with his response and the poor cajun saw stars when he felt a searing pain shoot up his spine when the mutant rammed his middle finger inside him.

Remy winced when he heard the echo of a pained scream fill the tunnel. Was that really what his voice sounded like? He hadn't even realized he yelled, but sweet lord almighty that had to be the worst pain he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Victor buried his finger up to the hilt and his eyes started to water. Oh god he felt like he was bleeding. Was he bleeding?

The finger ground against him, pressed into his body as far as it could and he let out a pained whine. "Mon dieu… ahhh... stop.."

His attacker's other hand tangled a fist into his hair and pulled his neck backward until he was looking into those shining amber eyes. The man added a second finger and Remy yelped in response. "I'm about ta fuck yer ass inta the foundation of theses tunnels, so I ask ya again ya little shit, are ya scared of me?" Creed snarled viscously.

He didn't know why but Creed's words sent him into a full blown panic and he couldn't believe how pitiful his own voice sounded when he spoke. "Oui! Yes! Yes Remy's scared!"

Creed raked his claws down the back of his shoulders in response, growling lowly into his ear. "Good. Let's get started."

"Victor please..." He felt Sabertooth's fingers leave him and he started once again to squirm out of his grip but the other mutant's weight kept him pinned down tight he couldn't move. Something hard ground against his ass, he could only assume it was the man's arousal. "Don't worry kid, I'll make sure it's agonizing." Creed laughed maniacally.

Remy could see blue eyes filled with horror amongst all the tears peering through the boxes at him. Sabertooth pinned his wrists above his head with one large hand and then he felt a searing pain shoot through his entire body. He couldn't even control the scream that tore free through his throat almost as violently as the pain itself racked his body.

 **~ End Flashback ~**

"Remy! Remy look at me! Y' fine chile, I'm right here son." it was his father's voice again, snapping him out of his day dream.

He became aware of warn hands cupping both sides of his face, and he focused on his father's brown eyes as he came back to reality.

Jean-Luc was startled, Remy had just drifted into a blank stare and started screaming while they were in the middle of a conversation. He imagined Remy figured he wanted to talk about what happened and he panicked. Honestly he didn't know what triggered it.

The younger man's arms were suddenly around him, pulling him closer into a returned embrace.

Having grown up with his adopted son, Jean-Luc could honestly say that Remy had never been much of a hugger. Embraces were often brief and or awkward, so when his son continued to cling to him as if he were dying it was always a red flag for the man.

Remy latched on tightly and buried his face into his trench coat, he could feel a warm wetness seeping through it and dampening his shirt.

"Oh chile." Jean-Luc's heart throbbed painfully as he held the younger man close to him, smoothing his hair with a free hand as he sobbed against him.

"Remy done an' gone messed up papa.."

"Shh, hush now Remy… dat's not what matters right now."

The mutant's fists clenched at the front of his coat, as he took a shuddering breath. "Ya'll should tell dat to all dem people I got killed cause I was being a fool."

Jean-Luc's eyes widened in surprise, not sure if he'd heard correctly. Remy's hold on him tightened when he tried to pull away, his voice full of desperation as he spoke "Please papa, just listen 'fore you leave me here."

Did the boy really think he'd leave him just because he'd messed up? Never.

The older man's eyes softened as he pried his adopted son's grasp away and cupped his face with his hands, wiping away some tears.

"Remy, y' know I will always listen chile but y' also need to understand dat I ain't gonna leave y' here or anywhere else. Non, not ever, no matter what y' did no matter how awful. I will not abandon you because ya'll make a mistake. Y' goin' to make mistakes Remy, c'est la vie."

His son quickly shook his head, "Dis no simple mistake-" Remy was cut off when Jean-Luc shushed him again.

"Boy, even though y' ain't my own blood like Henri was, y' still my son an' I'm y' pere. I love y' Remy."

Remy's eyes watered but a small grin formed on his face. "Scary red eyes an' all?"

Jean-Luc laughed, "Oui, red eyes an' all."

The two shared another embrace before Jean-Luc leaned back in his chair. "So ya wanna tell moi what happened boy?"

Glowing eyes scanned the room for a moment before Jean-Luc received a small nod.

 **~XXX~**

Henry sat in front of the computer monitor's, no matter how rude he found it to be ease dropping, he knew that they needed some information about what happened down in those tunnels and if they could get something, anything, it would probably be by doing so.

The blue mutant looked up as his team mates finally made their way into his lab.

Scott, Logan, Jean, and a wide smile jumped to his face when he caught sight of Ororo tagging along behind. "Ororo, it's good to see you again my dear!"

"And you as well Henry." she smiled sweetly.

Scott stepped forward. "What is it Hank?"

Beast cleared his throat, "I do believe I have something that could be useful. I figured you might want to be down here to listen. Our arcadian friend seems to be opening up to talk to his father about what happened in the sewers."

 **~ XXX ~**

"Do ya'll remember a Nathanial Essex pop?"

Jean-Luc let out a soft 'Hm' from the back of his throat, scratching his beard for a moment as he thought. "Dat name sounds familiar…"

Remy nodded in response. "Oui, he paid for our services a long time ago."

After a few moments the man let out a small 'Ah' and chuckled softly. "Dat's right, he was dat doctor y' were supposed to recover some papers for. Oui I remember now."

Tense silence suddenly decorated the room as Jean-Luc started to recall the job they took up many moons ago. The younger man cast his eyes downward to stare at his bandaged hand cradled in his lap.

Jean-Luc studied his son's reaction and an awful feeling filled his gut, maybe the same man was responsible. "I also remember I initially refused to take up dat job."

Remy's head snapped up at his father's words, he hadn't been aware of this. _'He never ever refuses a job though.'_

The grim look upon the man's face gave Remy the answer itself, but his father explained anyways.

"Dat Monsieur Essex made y' ole pa nervous."

Remy would be nervous about the man too had he known the monster that he was, but he didn't expect that Jean-Luc would get anxious. Hell, nothing seemed to intimidate him. "Why?"

"He was persistent to da point I felt he wouldn't take no for an answer. I understand da man was a scientist but y'd think dem fancy pants men would be able to retrieve papers on their own. Da man was angry when ya ol' man refused, eventually I accepted. When da doctor met with us I didn't like how he looked at y' with some creepy fascination."

After a tense pause Remy spoke, "I remember Henri askin' to speak with y' outside after Essex explained what I had to do. Was dat what ya'll were talkin' about?"

Jean-Luc leaned back in his chair and nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

"Henri didn' like him either. Chile actually tol' me dat he would do it 'cause he didn't trust da man wit' y', but when we came back into da room to propose it Essex seemed to want y' specifically to do it an' I knew ya were still wantin' to prove yourself back den."

"When me and y' brother heard dat y' completed da task, but his documents had been destroyed, mon dieu my heart 'bout stopped. After seeing how angry da man had been when I turned down da job, I was expecting dat man wasn't gonna be bringing ya home to us dat he would kill ya. Henri was actually heading over to get a couple guild members when da man showed up. I was surprised by how calm he took to the fact that his papers were gone."

Remy bit his lip nervously and slowly lifted his face so he could meet his adopted father's eyes. This was going to be a long thing to explain that's for sure, even though part of him wanted to drop the subject altogether.

God forbid if the man got some idea to take action against Mister Sinister for what he's done, he didn't want that. The mutant would kill Jean Luc and any other people he brought with him. He would just have to make it VERY clear that he did not want the man to hunt the mutant scientist down.

"He had somethin' to do with dis I take it?"

"Oui… he's a mutant like me. After Remy left New Orleans, he thought he'd try to get some help wit' his powers. I came across Mr. Essex and he offered to help moi. He did some surgery to help me get a better hold on da explosions. When he was done, he said he wanted a favor in return."

Remy started to fidget as he got more into the story. "I was to gather a group of people, mostly other mutants for some task in da New York sewers. I was told to lead dem down dare… an' I wish I had jus' said no."

Jean-Luc sat there listening quietly, he already had the assumption that his son got himself in over his head with something, and judging by the way Remy's eyes were starting to water he had a feeling this was where it got ugly.

"When we got down dare, we came across a group of other mutants dat been living in dem slums. I didn' even know dat dare were gonna be other people. Before Remy know what happenin' da people I led into the tunnels were attacking da other mutants. Slaughtering dem like dey were animals."

Remy met his father's surprised expression and the tears slowly pooled out of his eyes.

 **~XXX~**

"He was responsible for this?!" Storm's voice bellowed.

Logan raised his hands and pushed at the air in front of him as he tried to cool the goddess's temper. "Easy darlin', we don' even know the whole story yet."

The team turned back to the monitor and continued to listen.

" _ **Remy wasn' given any details, just orders to follow. I tried to stop dem but I couldn't so I ran, along da way I found a lil' fille, she was tryin' to hide an' she was so scared. I couldn' let dem find her cause I knew what dey would do. Didn' think, didn' ask questions I just scooped her up and ran wit' her, o'course she fought me at first but I managed to gain her trust while I tried to escape wit' her, but eventually I done an' got caught."**_

" _ **Victor, dey call him Sabertooth for a reason homme. A tall mutant with immense strength, sharp claws, teeth, an cat like eyes. He was one of da other mutants dat had come wit' me. He was sent to track me down an' bring me back, I hid Sarah from him and tol her to stay hidden and dat I be right back. Me an' Sabertooth got in a fight and… he..."**_ Remy seemed to trail off as he tried to take a moment to regain his composure.

" _ **I tried to fight da chat off but o'course his physical strength was unreal. I admit I could've put up more of a fight found something, anything to charge but I had to keep his attention on moi. I didn' want him to find da girl...'**_

"Jesus christ." Wolverine muttered shaking his head in disgust.

"Goddess…" Ororo whispered quietly with eyes shining with tears.

" _ **Dat's enough Remy. Y' don' need to tell me if y' don' want to chile."**_

" _ **I had no clue what dey were gonna do to dem people. I didn' even know dey was gonna be dare. If I had I would have refused… I just hope Sarah escaped I don' know what happened to her.**_ __ _ **I-If I 'member right da man has 'imself a super nose o'sorts an' dat's how he found me... 'less somethin' happened Victor probably tore the poor chile to shreds!**_ **"**

 _ **"Remy dis is not y' fault. Y' didn't know what was goin' to happen boy."**_

 _ **"Non, I shoulda asked more details pa! Dem poor people died because of what I did!"**_

" _ **Y' tried to stop them. I think that counts for somethin' chile."**_

"In a way he was tricked." Jean commented.

"Indeed." Ororo whispered wiping some tears from her face, "Yet despite everything in the end his heroism has earned my gratitude. Sarah wouldn't have stood a chance if he had not found her."

"The real thing I'd like to know is what Sinister would want in the Morlock Tunnels."

"That is curious Scott. Although, I think we've got all the answers we need from our young friend."

"I think everyone agrees that this wasn't his fault, right?" Logan asked pulling out a cigar and his lighter.

"I do believe so Log-PUT THAT OUT!" Beast suddenly shouted pointing at the door when he saw Logan lighting his cigar.

Logan let out a huff but did as he was told. "So what do we do now Cyke?"

"I'm not sure. I still want to wait til the Professor gets back."

* * *

 **Also I might mention that I am up for suggestions for pairing ideas for this story. I'm a little torn, eventually Rogue is supposed to show up in this story possibly pretty soon actually, but I'd like to know what you guys think.**

 **Personally I'm a huge fan of Remy and Rogue, well... before all the Magneto drama that's happened in the comics the past couple years. I thought their relationship was so dark and forbidden but it could be so romantic and just freaking adorable. Rogue could be a total bitch to Remy at times though. .**

 **However, I'm also a huge fan of Logan and Remy _ don't ask why, I can't give an simple summery for an answer and I'll go on and on about why I love it so much.**

 **I'm a fan of Logan and Ororo too though, but I'm not sure if I could portray them properly.**

 **Obviously as you can see there's gonna be Scott and Jean in this.**

 **Anyways, opinions would be very helpful!**

 _~ Emily_


End file.
